Never Meant To Be
by Sakura Blossom3
Summary: Actually,it's rather depressing,if ya think about it.A voice tricks Hikari into thinking Takeru's a traitor.And now Takeru's gone into depression.Sorato/Miyaken,but mostly Takari*chapter 4 coming soon*
1. Hurt and Pain

Hiya's!  
  
My first fic here on FF.net,so please r&r!  
  
standard disclaimer:I don't own digimon,though if I did ALL the seasons would be about 02 people,and we would NOT have ended 02 with them adults,and ruining it for us.*grumble*So,in this,they never grew up,kayz?  
  
Authors note:This chapter is mainly Takeru and Hikari.I also use some japanese names,and some english names.Don't ask why.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Doubts  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeru Takaishi wandered down the hall of the junior high school he and his friends attended.He sighed,thinking about Hikari.She is so beautiful... he thought dreamily,then shook his head.Get a grip,TK. Hikari doesn't love you. She's barely even your friend anymore. This was true. Ever since they defeated Malomyotismon, Hikari hadn't spoken much to him. She had mopst of his classes, but never looked at him. It was so strange. TK was hurt badly by this. Even if they weren't more than friends,he couldn't understand why she was keeping her distance. He sighed, and straightened his new,yet equally ridiculous blue hat on his hair. He decided to approach her that day. At homeroom,he was careful to sit right behind her. Before she could leave when the bell rang,he grabbed her. "Hey Hikari." he said casually.He flashed her a smile. Hikari smiled back uncomfortably. "Oh,hey......TK."she said hesitantly.  
  
Takeru's heart sank as she smiled at him like that.And,why did she hesitate like that?  
  
She had really gotten to him by now. He was quiet and sad all of the time. Even Davis, who at first had been thrilled that Hikari wasn't paying any special attention to DK,or whatever, now started feeling sorry for Takeru. Ken and Takeru had become best friends, now that Ken was good and Takeru was lonely. They were practically brothers, there moods were so alike, and they spent so much time together.  
  
Anyway,Hikari suddenly gave up smiling, and just frowned icily  
  
"Takeru,"she said, hurting TK even more by calling him his real name," I can't talk right now. I'm busy."  
  
and she hurried to her locker.Takeru cast his eyes downward, and walked to his locker,too. Ken walked up. unaware that Yolei was following him closely. "Hey,TK?"he asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Takeru looked up. "Oh,*sigh*,yeah, I'm fine."he lied. Ken cast a sympathetic glance at him. "Oh,and did ya know that Yolei's hiding behind that bench?"he said,pointing. Ken looked jerkily,as Yolei jumped up and raced down the hall like her life depended on it. Ken sweatdropped.  
  
Hikari walked to her locker,sighing. Can't that idiot take a hint? I hate him!  
  
she thought as she opened it up. Suddenly, Davis marched up. "Hey Hikari!"  
  
he said sharply,startling her. "Why are you being so mean to Takeru?!"he demanded.  
  
Hikari stared at him."Don't you remember what he did?!" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?! What did he do?!"he asked. She stared at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!  
  
YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!?!?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Remember what?!"he asked in shock.  
  
She looked at him strangely,then walked off,thinking.  
  
Why am I the only one who shuns him, after what he did?  
  
she thought.  
  
That evening, she asked her brother about it.  
  
"Why isn't everyojne else mad at Takeru for what he did?"she asked Taichi.  
  
Taichi looked at her strangely."What are you talking about?Takeru didn't do anything!"he said.  
  
Hikari almost fainted. "But...w-what about....remember.....Montomon?"she asked helplessly.  
  
"Who's Montomon?"asked Taichi,steadily growing more confused.  
  
Hikari lay in bed,trying to sleep.Suddenly,the Voice was there.  
  
Takeru Takaishi betrayed you all!When Montomon appeared,Takeru told you all you were supposed to defeat him, and that he was destroying innocents! But he was actually trying to stop all evil and suffering!Takeru just wanted all the glory of saving the world!,it said.  
  
Hikari trembled,as false memories crept into her consciousness...  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen it's so short! I'll write even quicker if you review!Please?  
  
I've never written here before,and I want it to go well!  
  
Sakura Blossom *_^ 


	2. Deceptions

Hey,guys!  
  
Gomen nasai it took so long!  
  
I wrote this chapter and then my brother erased it,so I have to re write it again!  
  
Anyway,thanx for the good reviews !  
  
standard stupid disclaimer:I do not own digimon.NOOOOO!WHY'D YOU MAKE ME ADMIT IT?!I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway,I'll continue now!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Deceptions  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hikari!Yolei!Iori!Davis!Ken!Everybody!" yelled Takeru as he ran up to them.  
  
"Yes,TK?"asked Hikari.  
  
"There's a new evil digimon!He's attacking the digital world!We have to stop it!"he said,catching his breath.  
  
"Huh?Why didn't we know about it?"asked Hikari.  
  
Takeru shrugged."I don't know."he said,the evil glint in his eye going unnoticed....  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Hikari sighed and closed her eyes.She decided to take a hot bath.That always seemed to clear her mind...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark figure,in the shape of a beautiful young girl,cackled at this.  
  
"She's so naive!She'll never figure it out in time!  
  
And by the time she does,Takeru Takaishi,bringer of Hope,will be all mine!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"she screeched freakily.  
  
She twisted a strand of blue-black hair around her cream-colored finger.  
  
"Now,I'll just let him suffer a little longer,and then....."she said,and slid her tongue's tip over her top lip.  
  
"I'll pounce."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takeru sat on his bed,the hot tears waging a war,trying to leak out.  
  
'Takeru,no.You are not an eight-year old anymore.Don't cry.'  
  
he scolded himself,but to no avail.The tears broke free and tumbled down his face.  
  
He gave up and lay down in his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day,Hikari walked to school alone. Everyone was mad at her for hurting such a sweet guy like Takeru. She huffed and strutted to school. She saw Takeru and almost comforted him.He looked terrible.  
  
Bags under his eyes,tear-stained face,pale skin.  
  
But then she remembered what he *supposedly* did,and instead strutted by him into the class.  
  
Takeru saw her do that and felt his broken heart crumble.  
  
He sighed and walked in after her.  
  
He spent all day staring at the wall in front of him,causing many scoldings from the teachers.  
  
This continued for several weeks,his grades slipping,him becoming thinner,paler,and sadder.  
  
Even his best-friend Ken couldn't cheer him up at all,even though he tried hard.  
  
Until a new girl came to class.  
  
The day started out like all the others.Takeru came in and fixed his gaze on a spot in the wall.  
  
"Ohayo."said the beautiful blue-black haired girl in front of them.  
  
"I am Serna Tomoe."she said in a sweet,innocent voice.Then she flashed a dazzling smile around the room,pausing for a moment on Takeru.  
  
"Ohayo,Serna!"came the unenthusiatic response.  
  
"Yes,Serna.You may sit next to Takeru."said the teacher,pointing at the seat right up against Takeru's.  
  
She came over and sat down.She turned to Takeru."Hello.*tiny frown*  
  
You look tired.Are you okay?"she asked resting a tiny hand on his shoulder in a slightly seductive manner.Takeru was startled.He had begun to b elieve,though it was nonsense,that everything and everyone in the world hated him.But,then,Hikari was almost his whole world.  
  
She smiled."You know,you're kinda cute,ya know?"she added,making Takeru smile for the first time in about a month."Thank you."he said,smiling at her,and blushing a bit.  
  
After that,they were given an hour to go anywhere and study.Takeru took his work outside and sat beneath a huge,quiet sakura tree.  
  
He was having trouble doing his math because he was so upset,when a tiny,cream-colored hand tapped his shoulder."Need some help?"asked Serna,sitting down next to him.  
  
"Thank you."replied Takeru smiling warmly at her.  
  
They spent the next 45 minutes doing their math and joking around,and then spent 15 minutes just talking.Takeru liked this girl.She was very nice and a good listener.  
  
He invited her over for dinner and she accepted.They walked to his house after school,laughing.  
  
Hikari stomped across the road and into Takeru's yard.Even though she hated Takeru,for some reason she couldn't stop hating that girl for spending all day with him.She climbed up his tree and peered in Takeru's bedroom window.She gasped when she saw the entire family,including Yamato and....Sora, were there,playing some sort of board game with Serna.It was obvious they all liked her.  
  
She pouted,then realized what she was doing and scampered out of the tree and ran home.  
  
Who is this mysterious Serna Tomoe?And what does she want with Takeru?Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Gomen nasai,I've always wanted to say that.  
  
That was a bit longer,but the next'll be even longer!  
  
Please review!  
  
I'll write more soon! 


	3. TAKERU!!!!!!

Hey,guys!  
  
I'm SOOOOOO happy you all like my fic!  
  
Actually,Robster80,I got the idea for her last name from Hotaru. And as for whether or not she's a DD, just wait and find out!  
  
stupid,idiotic disclaimer*grumble*:I do not own digimon,but I DO own Serna Tomoe and this fic!  
  
authors note:This chapter explains a LOT of things,but ends in a gruesome cliffhanger.Don't flame me for what happens to Takeru,either!  
  
Anyway,I'll stop torturing you now.^_*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
TAKERU!!!!!  
  
Hikari ran home and sat on her bed. She thought about what was going on. Now that she thought about it,those memories of his betrayal WERE rather hazy,and no one else remembered it....could it have been a dream? No,every morning she seemed to have an especially refreshed memory....Wait!Morning?!  
  
She sat up and gasped. Every morning,she now remembered slightly, a Voice started talking to her and giving her flashbacks! T...Takeru never did anything! Hikari felt like she was going to be sick. For one thing, someone was trying to trick her, and succeeding, but for another, she had hurt the most wonderful person she had ever known terribly! She jumped up and got ready to leave. She knew she had to explain to Takeru NOW.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora laughed as Serna scrunched up her forehead,trying to count the strange money."So,this one with the,uh,pink bird is a ten?"she asked,making Sora laugh harder. "Gomen Nasai. Yes,the one with Birdramon is a ten."she apoligized.They were all playing a game of Digimon monopoly,and Serna was having an extremely hard time,as she didn't know about digimon,and they couldn't explain.  
  
Serna smiled her sweet smile at her,and payed her rent. Yamato looked at Takeru and gave him a look that said,"Nice catch,dude!". Takeru responded with a look that said,"Shut up. You have you're girlfriend playing a game with you!". But Yamato just winked."So do you." he responde out loud,confusing everyone. "Huh?"asked Sora. "I hate you." said Takeru. "Did I miss something?" asked Serna.  
  
"Excuse me,dear?"asked his mother."What was that?"asked his dad,all at the same time.  
  
"Nothing."said Yamato,and gave them all his innocent look,that only works on Sora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari huffed and puffed*a/n:and blew his house down* and stopped for a moment to catch her breath.  
  
For some reason,she found herself taking the long way to Takeru's. She was about to continue on, when suddenly she accidently fell through an open sewer. She landed on a semi-not grimy piece of concrete.  
  
"OW!"she exclaimed,and then looked at herself."EW!"she cried,jumping up.She looked at the ladder.  
  
It looked very fragile.She sighed. She knew it was going to take at LEAST a half hour to get out of there.  
  
She sighed and got started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the game,Serna asked if she and Takeru could go in his room. He agreed, but with a rather confused expression.  
  
When he closed the door,Serna went over to his bookcase and ran her finger along the spine of one that Hikari had given him for Christmas. She pulled it out and began to read.So,Takeru puled out one of his own and began reading. After a while of silence,Takeru just closed his eyes and sat like that for a minute.  
  
Serna spied this and for a moment her eyes became sharp and cold,and her mouth turned sharp.Then,she became soft-featured and beautiful again.She stood up and walked over to Takeru. She plopped down on his knee and leaned and kissed him.  
  
Takeru's eyes shot open and he leaned back,trying to make her break away. But she just leaned in and slid her tongue into his warm mouth. Takeru tried to push her off and get her tongue out of his mouth,but she was amazingly strong.She practically pinned him to the wall!  
  
Takeru didn't understand what was going on,but after a while of her 'tongue action',he just closed his eyes and kissed back. Serna smiled. This was going perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari finally got out of the yucky sewer,and ran the rest of the way to Takeru's. But,when she got there, and got to his room, she gasped. Serna and Takeru were making out with each other,and Serna's hand was on his chest. She cried,"NOOOOO!" and pulled them apart. She shook Takeru's shoulder's,and cried,  
  
"TAKERU!TAKERU!WHY'D YOU DO THAT TO ME?!YOU NEVER KISSED ME!YOU NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE!WHY HER?!" she cried,begining to sob.Takeru looked at her with blank eyes. "You hate me." he said flatly. "She was nice and caring. She was affectionate to me." he said, in the same empty voice.She looked in his eyes. For some reason,even though they still sparkled,it wasn't an innocent,hopeful sparkle. It didn't seem like him.She pulled back slowly,and turned to glare at Serna.  
  
"YOU! YOU WERE THE VOICE! YOU TRICKED ME!" she yelled. The rest of his family had left and gone somewhere,so no one came in to see why she was screaming.  
  
Serna cackled." My my,it only took you a month to figure it out! Well,as I know that you love him,I'll explain. I am Serna Tomoe, the beautiful sorceress of Deception. I have taken a great interest in your little Child of Hope,Takeru! I believe he will help me to take over the several worlds! And,as I'm sure you've noticed, he is HOT!"she cackled.Hikari looked at Takeru,who still looked completely empty.Serna noticed and said,"Oh,don't even bother trying to talk sense into him. He's completely under my control now!"  
  
Hikari looked about to cry."I'm going to destroy you!"she cried,shifting into a fighting stance.  
  
Serna rolled her eyes."Right,avenge the pain of your friend?"she said sarcastically.  
  
Hikari let a small smile spread across her lips."Partly,but mainly because....  
  
You kissed Takeru before I got a chance!"she answered,and launched a punch at Serna temple.  
  
She easily dodged it,and grabbed Takeru's arm."Come on,dear." she said to him,and they vanished.  
  
Right before he disappeared,Takeru looked at Hikari,looking like he was trying to figure something out.  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
Hikari spent the rest of the night crying into her brothers shoulder,explaining in between sobs.  
  
Yolei hugged Ken like he was going to disappear any second,Sora doing the same with Yamato.  
  
Davis looked completely crushed.He had become good friends with Takeru ever since Malomyotismon's defeat.  
  
Yamato had silent tears running down his face. After all, he has,in my mind,won the grammy for 'Most Overly Protective Brother'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serna took Takeru's hand and led him to her living room. It was filled with blue,green,and black.  
  
She and him sat on a large blue couch together.She leaned over and kissed him,him kissing back.  
  
She finally pulled back and laughed. "Now,isn't this much more fun than with your silly 'good' friends?" she asked happily. "Yeah..."he answered leaning over and kissing her on the nose.  
  
Suddenly,a strange look crossed his face. "What's wrong?" asked Serna. "Something doesn't seem right..."he said slowly,shaking his head. Serna felt alarm flash through her skull.  
  
"Everythings fine."she said,her eyes emitting a red glow that burned into Takeru's mind.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment,seeming to be fighting it,and then relaxed his muscles.  
  
"That's a good boy."taunted Serna,causing him to laugh.She had finally taken complete control over his conciousness.  
  
A week later, Serna and Takeru visited Tokyo Tower.*have you noticed how often this place is mentioned in anime?*  
  
They went to the top and Serna slipped into a tiny,private room in the very tip. Takeru placed his strong hand over the alarm and completely muffled the sound. Serna looked at the tiny window at the top,that looked right out into the sky. She grinned. "Perfect." she hissed, and placed a tiny finger tip on the glass pane. It immediately transformed into a stained glass appearing portal. This portal didn't lead to the digital world, or the dark ocean, but,instead, it lead to a dimension called the Wandering Souls.*gomen about that,I was stuck for a name*  
  
She pulled Takeru in,and blasted the stupid alarm quickly. She jumped through it, and pulled Takeru in with her. Takeru seemed to resist for a moment, but eventually she got him through.  
  
They appeared to be in a dark,misty world. No,make that sky. They had no ground underneath them, and large billowing clouds of smoke whirled beneath them. Takeru looked around uncertainly.  
  
Serna gritted her teeth. He was starting to worry her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari stood up and kicked the wall so hard she left a large, gaping hole in it. Tai looked at her,his eyes dots. "Er,maybe you should....sit down...."he said slowly,trying to calm her down and keeping them from getting hurt. She sat.  
  
Tai stood up. "Now,first thing we have to find out what she needs TK for."he said loudly,hoping no one would notice the quaver in his voice. No one did.  
  
Ken suddenly glared at Hikari."This is all your fault!"he seethed."You should know better than to think TK would ever betray us!"he added, his face red. Hikari looked tearful. Yolei truned to Ken. "Kenny,*he hates that nickname*,calm down. It's not Hikari fault."she said soothingly, and 'Kenny' relaxed and apoligized. "It's okay." said Hikari softly,still tearful.Suddenly,Yamato jumpd up.  
  
"HIKARI'S LYING!" he screamed,startling everyopne badly. "TAKERU'S TOO STRONG AND PURE TO BE TAKEN OVER! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM! SHE'S JUST COVERING IT UP!"  
  
he yelled.  
  
Before anyone could respond,the door burst open.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
I'll write soon!  
  
Gomen 'bout the cliffy! 


End file.
